Ema Shinomiya
Ema Shinomiya is a main character of Kageki no Kuni no Alice. Ema is a student in the Alice Academy Opera Troupe School. Although presented as a female in the first chapter, Ema is actually a male. His real name is Touma. Appearance Ema has blonde hair that trails past his shoulders and blue eyes. He is average in height but is shorter than a Hikari. He wears the female version of the Academy's uniform to appear more feminine. Personality Ema is initially introverted, quiet, and shy. Ema explains this is due to having spent most of his life in the Academy hiding his true identity from people who are after his Alice. However upon meeting Hikari, Ema became more outgoing and cheerful, which he attributes to Hikari not being afraid to live a different life as a non-Alice among Alice users. He became very attached to Hikari and often praises her for her bravery, comparing her strength and mentality to a man's, which impresses Ema. Ema is very respectful towards his classmates and Narumi, and even respects Natsume, although the latter acts rude to him. Ema is also good friends with Ruka Nogi. Ema dreams of becoming a singer but prefers not to rely on his Alice to achieve this dream Because he wants to use his own strength to do it. Story Backstory Ema was left at Alice Academy at a young age due to the stress of moving around to avoid the academy taking a physical and mental toll on his mother, who became very ill as a result and gave up trying to keep Ema from getting enrolled. However Ema recalls how affectionate his mother was and she loved hearing him sing but forbade him from using his Alice to protect him. Due to his Sound Pheromone Alice being beneficial to Anti-Alice Organizations, Ema was put in the protective care of older students and, upon teaching middle school, Natsume Hyuga was assigned to be his bodyguard. The two, however, did not get along and Ema was later transferred to the Alice Opera Troupe School. Because the school recruits girls, Ema began dressing as a woman to hide his true gender. Main Story Some time later, Ema gives the opening speech to the newly accepted students and encourages them to do their best. Afterwards, Ema is running away from a group of boys who suspect his true gender and attempt to undress him. He runs into Hikari who defends him from the boys, who managed to rip Ema's shirt apart. Revealing himself as a boy, Ema thanks her for saving him but asks that she keep this a secret. He elaborates how he has been hiding his identity for years to protect himself from people who want to obtain his Alice. Ema calls Hikari "cool" for her bravery in coming to live in the Academy when she is not an Alice herself. The next day, rumors start circulating that Ema plans to choose Hikari as his "little sister" for a Sisters Bond, much to the jealousy of his admirers. Hikari's cousin gives Ema a fake memo that makes Ema realize Hikari plans to escape to find her brother. He rushes to find her falling from the wall and he catches her. The Academy police arrive to arrest them both for trying to escape but Ema uses his Alice on them to free Hikari and make them pass out. Ema says he may have met her brother but then people start showing up to asses the situation, and Ema and Hikari flee. He takes her to the Alice Grand Theatre, gives her a ticket so she can see the group Baragumi perform. Ema sings for the audience and receives a massive applaus. Ema however says he won't join the Troupe because he wants to be a singer without having to rely on his Alice to perform. Ema asks Hikari if she will be his "little sister". She agrees and they repeat the vows of the Sisters Bond. Some time later, Ema finds out that Mikan and Natsume are in the school to visit Aoi and they are talking with Hikari. He comes to the classroom as some of the students are bullying Hikari and orders them to leave her alone. He greets Natsume, who responds by sticking his tongue at him. The next day, Ema finds Natsume mocking Hikari for getting attacked by Bear. Natsume warns Hikari that Ema is really a dangerous Alice holder who shows no mercy to his enemies. Ema uses his Alice on Natsume and leaves with Hikari before Natsume causes an explosion. Ema asks Hikari if something is wrong because she has been acting weird, and he realizes she is embarrassed at showing her feelings when she acts. Ema encourages her to show her emotions. Alice Ema possesses the Sound Pheromone Alice. It is similar to Reo's Voice Pheromone Alice but Ema is able to use his to hypnotize people by applying his voice among other sounds but often uses it while singing amongst music. His Alice is able to make people pass out and even Ema reveals he had little control of it because he rarely uses it. Because if how beneficial his Alice is, Ema is often threatened with harm from Anti-Alice Organizations. Category:Kageki no Kuni no Alice Character Category:Character